oumenshoopsfandomcom-20200215-history
2016-2017/Tennessee Tech game
}|date=11/25/16|opponent=Tennessee Tech|result=W|score=68-57|record= }| }|-}}|conference= }| }|-}}|arena=Convocation Center|city=Athens, OH|attendance=6,388}} Box Score Tennessee Tech vs Ohio 11/25/16 7 p.m. ET at Athens, Ohio (Convocation Center) Tennessee Tech 57 Total 3-point Rebounds ## Player p fgm-fga fgm-fga ftm-fta off-def tot pf tp a to blk stl min 24 HAWKINS, Ja'Cardo f 2-7 2-3 0-1 1-6 7 2 6 2 2 0 0 24 25 RAMSEY, Mason f 4-10 0-1 0-0 2-1 3 5 8 0 3 1 0 28 01 HENDERSON, Markell g 1-4 0-2 0-0 0-2 2 2 2 0 0 1 1 18 04 JUGOVIC, Aleksa g 7-11 4-6 2-2 0-3 3 0 20 2 3 0 3 36 10 MACK, Kajon g 6-13 1-3 1-1 2-5 7 2 14 7 1 0 3 39 02 ROGERS, Hakeem - 0-1 0-1 0-0 0-0 0 1 0 0 1 0 0 4 11 HENRY, Micaiah - 2-5 0-0 1-2 1-1 2 2 5 1 1 0 0 14 12 ADAMS, Stephaun - 0-2 0-0 0-0 1-4 5 3 0 1 2 0 0 22 20 FRAZIER, Savonte - 0-0 0-0 0-0 0-0 0 0 0 0 1 0 0 1 22 ALEXANDER, Courtney - 0-1 0-0 2-4 0-3 3 2 2 0 1 0 0 13 30 BLEVINS, Colton - 0-0 0-0 0-0 0-0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 1 TM TEAM - - - - 2-3 5 - - - - - - - Totals.............. - 22-54 7-16 6-10 9-28 37 19 57 13 15 2 7 200 40.7% 43.8% 60.0% Team summary: FG 3FG FT 1st Half: 10-28 2-6 3-6 35.7% 33.3% 50.0% 2nd Half: 12-26 5-10 3-4 46.2% 50.0% 75.0% Ohio 68 Total 3-point Rebounds ## Player p fgm-fga fgm-fga ftm-fta off-def tot pf tp a to blk stl min 22 BLOCK, Gavin f 0-2 0-1 4-5 0-1 1 2 4 2 4 0 0 16 33 CAMPBELL, Antonio f 2-9 0-4 2-3 4-6 10 4 6 3 1 2 0 29 02 SIMMONS, Jaaron g 5-17 1-4 1-2 1-4 5 1 12 7 2 0 1 39 23 CULVER, Rodney g 3-8 1-2 0-0 2-1 3 2 7 1 2 1 2 29 35 DARTIS, Jordan g 7-16 6-12 2-2 0-4 4 1 22 0 1 0 3 39 01 CARTER, Jason - 5-6 2-3 5-6 0-5 5 2 17 0 0 3 1 28 10 BISUTTI, Antonio - 0-0 0-0 0-0 0-0 0 0 0 0 1 0 0 1 12 CRABTREE, Drew - 0-0 0-0 0-0 0-0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 1 15 MCDONALD, Jaylin - 0-0 0-0 0-0 0-0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 1 21 FRAYER, Sam - 0-0 0-0 0-0 0-0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 1 24 LASTER, Mike - 0-0 0-0 0-0 0-0 0 1 0 0 0 0 0 4 25 DOZIER, Ellis - 0-0 0-0 0-0 0-0 0 1 0 0 0 0 0 1 45 TAYLOR, Doug - 0-1 0-0 0-0 1-5 6 1 0 0 0 0 0 11 TM TEAM - - - - 5-1 6 - - - - - - - Totals.............. - 22-59 10-26 14-18 13-27 40 15 68 13 11 6 7 200 37.3% 38.5% 77.8% Team summary: FG 3FG FT 1st Half: 10-32 4-15 7-10 31.3% 26.7% 70.0% 2nd Half: 12-27 6-11 7-8 44.4% 54.5% 87.5% Score by Periods 1st 2nd Total Tennessee Tech 25 32 57 Record: (1-5) Ohio 31 37 68 Record: (4-0) Points in the paint-TTU 26,OHIO 22. Points off turnovers-TTU 14,OHIO 22. 2nd chance points-TTU 6,OHIO 17. Fast break points-TTU 2,OHIO 4. Bench points-TTU 7,OHIO 17. Score tied-1 time. Lead changed-5 times. Last FG-TTU 2nd-00:24, OHIO 2nd-02:13. Largest lead-TTU by 9 1st-10:13, OHIO by 18 2nd-01:44. TTU led for 12:09. OHIO led for 23:38. Game was tied for 04:13. Officials: Kevin O'Connell, Bryan Anslinger, Kevin Ferguson Technical fouls: Tennessee Tech-None. Ohio-None. Attendance: 6,388 Sources * OhioBobcats.com Category:Games